<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughter Lines by TalkShippingtoMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848384">Laughter Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkShippingtoMe/pseuds/TalkShippingtoMe'>TalkShippingtoMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkShippingtoMe/pseuds/TalkShippingtoMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the snap, the remaining heroes find a way to bring everyone back. Battles, reunions, almost death and happy endings. Tony Stark and his family after the snap.</p><p>My Work of The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morgan Stark &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team, Tony Stark &amp; Morgan Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughter Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/gifts">Tiny_Dragongirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my gift for Tiny_Dragongirl on Ao3/ rougueholmes on Tumblr. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is orange and grey. The air is thin, but heavy with sand and grime. Huge chunks of metal and rock overwhelm the areas once flat and open landscape. Tony has a bad feeling that he can't explain. Something is happening-- something happened here. He bends down to inspect the ground beneath his feet. He feels lighter, like the ground wouldn't pull him back if he jumped too high. Despite the lightness of his body, his mind feels heavy and full. </p><p>“Mr.Stark?” </p><p>He knows that voice. Why does he know that voice? He turns and sees a kid, a teenager, really. He's a mess. His eyes are shiny and bloodshot. His metal suit scraped and coated with the same ashy substance surrounding them. His face is scratched and bleeding. He's pale, and as he walks towards him, he stumbles. </p><p>He flickers, and Tony can see what he looked like before whatever happened to him took place. His slightly curly brown hair, his smile. Science pun T-Shirts and Hello Kitty Pajamas spin around his vision, late night recordings he thought only Happy watched, and soft laughter echo through his mind. But just as soon as they appeared, they were gone. It clicks then, this broken boy in front of him is Peter. </p><p>Tony tries to see the happy, carefree boy again, but the image stays the same. </p><p>“I don't feel so good.” </p><p>Panic surges through his gut. Peter falls into his arms. The young boy grips his shoulders, trying to gain leverage, but failing every time, never able to hold on tight enough. Tony knows what is going to happen next. He squeezes Peter harder, as if trying to keep him from drifting apart by sheer force alone. Peter Starts to crumble, voice cracking, arms flailing but never leaving. </p><p>“I dont--I dont know what's happening,” Tony does. He can feel him starting to drift away. He knows, he's trying, why wont it stop? What can he even do? “I don't know… I don't want to go. I don't want to go, sir. Please. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go.”</p><p>It won't stop, no matter how tight he holds him. Peter's hands are going, drifting through the light breeze. He's crying, both of them are, and it's a miracle Peter can speak through the tightness in his throat; Though a miracle isn't the best way to describe the situation. Tony lays him on his back, muttering nonsense, shaking his head as if it will stop what is happening. His eyes are starting to overflow, but tears dont make it past his lashes, instead building a translucent dome cover to his eyes. He can't breathe, his chest is tight. His vision is blurry, but Peter is sharp around the edges, all focus on him. </p><p>Peter's head turns, he looks directly into Tony's eyes. Tony holds his breath, a silent mantra spinning through his head. Don't say it, don't go, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, c’mon kid--</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Peter croaks, he holds his gaze on him until his eyes roll to the back of his head, and a moment later he's gone entirely.  </p><p>Dust floats around in the air, he tries not to breathe it, but he ends up coughing anyway. His hand slams to the ground, trying to hold what is no longer there, digging into the ash that is Peter and the sandy layer on this planet. He pulls it towards his chest. He studies his hand and the coating on it. This can't be happening. His mind is a broken record, a constant loop of ‘Peters gone, Peters gone, Peters gone’.</p><p>A hand on his shoulder, blue and firm, then, a moment later, his eyes snap open, landing on the same shoulder where a sleepy Peppers hand grips tentatively.</p><p> He's back on earth, in his room, in the cabin they bought almost five years ago. Pepper is half awake, but her eyes are open and worried. He is still breathing heavily, his heartbeat loud in his own ears. Pepper doesnt ask, she knows. He's been having that dream since he came back. Wordlessly, he rolls out of bed and silently walks through the door, down the hall and peeks into Morgan's room. He watches for a moment as she breathes deep, bundled safe and warm in her blankets, illuminated by her nightlight. </p><p>He goes to the kitchen next, the clock on the coffee maker tells him it is just past 4AM. He won't be going back to sleep. He starts a pot of coffee and turns to the sink. After a moment, he reaches out and pulls down the picture of him and Peter with his Stark Internship certificate. </p><p>He stares at the photo of their smiling faces until his eyes burn, his coffee long forgotten. </p><p>---</p><p>Tony Stark had finally figured it out. He had a loving wife and a wonderful daughter. He has finally been able to just take a break. He spends his days tinkering in his shop out back, not for weapons or suits of armour, just fun projects that pass time. He plays with his daughter, he cooks with his wife. Life is good. </p><p>What's left of his team is scattered to the wind, chasing what is left of their fallen worlds, never finding what they are looking for. They don't talk about it, they barely talk at all, but not everyone is as lucky as him, and deep down they can't help the feeling of resentment. They don't know that he lost someone too. </p><p>May had stopped calling after about a year and a half after it happened. She says it was too hard for her to talk to him, he reminds her of Him too much. Barton and Natasha are hiding out in the Avengers compound.  Rogers spends his days riding around on his bike doing God knows what. It seems like everyone has lost someone. He was lucky, for the most part, and he is reminded every time he sees Pepper reading on the couch, or Morgan running around, playing hero. He hopes she never has to be the hero. </p><p>He's happy with what he has. He loves his family. </p><p>So when he gets the chance to fix everything, when he has to risk it all, it's hard.</p><p> But he does it. He does it because not everyone was so lucky. </p><p>---</p><p>Everyone has come through portals. This is the battle that can save the entire universe, bad guys fall left and right. It's complete chaos. Tony is pinned, about to be taken out by some ugly, mindless, space soldier, when the threat is suddenly jerked back and crushed by TicTac in his not so TicTac sized form. </p><p>Red, Blue, and Gold swing forward. A mask is pulled back into the suit, revealing a young boy with fluffy, brown hair and wide eyes. Despite everything happening around them, Peter is as energetic as ever, oblivious to what Tony has gone through for five years, excitedly walking towards him. </p><p>“Hey, oh, oh, holy cow. You will not believe what's been going on. You remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? And I must've passed out cause I woke up and you were gone-- but Dr.Strange was there, right, and he was like ‘it's been five years! Come on they need us,’ and then he started doing the yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time-- what are you doing?”</p><p>The world is put into perspective. Even in the heat of battle, this kid is still so energetic and confident. It's been five years without hearing his joyful babbling. Five birthdays spent in a dark room with a picture and a melting candle on a cupcake. Countless nights where the only reminder of him are his nightmares, some old recordings not for him, and a candid picture for a fake cover story.  A million thoughts cross his mind as he hugs this random kid from queens, he holds him tight, willing him not to disappear again. </p><p>“Oh, this is nice.”</p><p>Peter is surprised and somewhat hesitant before returning the hug, and it makes Tony’s heart squeeze. How could he have ever ‘not been there yet’ with him? He has missed so much time. For one brief moment, everything is perfect in his world. </p><p> He can't wait to introduce Peter to Morgan. </p><p>The embrace lasts for slightly longer than any hug Tony Stark from five years ago would admit to, but five years can do a lot to a person, and who's counting, really? </p><p>Unfortunately, they were in a battle, and when something large and definitely not on their side starts running towards them, they break apart and return to the fight. </p><p>They will have a proper reunion later. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“And I… Am… Iron Man.” </p><p>A flash of light. Incredible, blinding pain. </p><p>He stumbles. The world is echoing. He sees dust, floating around him, floating through the wind. It doesn't bring back good memories, Peter, whisked away through the air.  But this feels different. Or maybe he's too tired to care. </p><p>He finds something large to lean against and slips into a sitting position. He hears voices, still so, so quiet compared to the blast he just experienced. What did he do again? </p><p>“Hey… Mr.Stark?...”</p><p>The universe is fading. Sounds keep getting further and further away, until he latches onto a familiar voice. He hears Peter, surprisingly clear, but still filled with emotion he can't quite place. His mind is slow, why is Peter here? Then something clicks in his cotton filled mind. Peter is here. How is Peter here? Doesn't matter. Peter is here. </p><p>Peter. Hey kid. </p><p>The words don't come out. </p><p>“Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey... we won. Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark. We won, you did it, sir, you did it.” </p><p>That's right. He Snapped. The dust around them isn't from Peter and other fallen Heroes, its Thanos and his army. That explains why everything hurts, why his right arm has the uncomfortable combination of burning and numbness. He is so tired. </p><p>“Im sorry… Tony…” </p><p>In and out. He should laugh, the kid finally used his first name. He tries, but not even a noise from the back of his throat makes it past his lips. His body is still, unable to move, barely breathing.  The words and noises flutter around him like dust.  </p><p>“Tony.” That's Pepper. “Look at me,” He turns his head. “We’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>Of course they are. Everything is fine. They stopped Thanos.</p><p>He thinks of Morgan, standing in the yard, Peter crouched down beside her. Pepper, standing behind, arms protectively wrapped around them both. They smile. </p><p>His lips quirk, the most movement he can manage. His head lolls to the side, he cant hold it up anymore. It's ok. They're going to be ok. </p><p>Just a little rest. </p><p>Everything goes black. </p><p>---</p><p>The hospital room is very bright to Peter's hyper senses. Mr.Stark has finally started to wake up from his surgery, though it should take about another hour or so, and with the doctors saying he's going to make it, Peter can't help but feel a bit self conscious about both his melt down in the field, and his presence in the recovery room. </p><p>His head hurts, a combination of the lights, hum and beeps of the machines monitoring his mentor's vitals, and the hits he took during battle. He hasn't looked past the wall of hospital gear blocking his view, but he knows that they had to take the arm.  Pepper has left him in the hospital room, quite unwillingly, to go and get their daughter. Happy had been sent to get May. </p><p>Pepper had explained more about the entire situation before she left, how everyone who hadn't been Snapped had to go on with life for five whole years. And how during this time, she and Tony had finally gotten married, and had a wonderful daughter named Morgan. </p><p>It was a lot to take in. </p><p>Peter, feeling awkward for being in here alone while Mr.Stark is sleeping, decides it would be ok to take just a little nap. He moves to a corner chair and curls himself onto it, head resting against the wall, and closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Peter stirs when he hears giggling and hushed whispers. He cracks his eyes open, squinting against the still bright light. He sees Pepper first, standing in front of the bed, blocking his view. </p><p>“Just let him rest, it's been a long day.” Mr.Starks voice is thick and low, obviously trying not to wake the sleeping boy. Still, it is slightly slurred from the medication. </p><p>“But I want to meet him!” A slightly squeaky, very excited, failing at being completely quiet, voice whisper shouts. </p><p>“Shh, soon, sweety. He's tired, so is dad. Why don't we go get snacks and let them rest. How does that sound?” </p><p>A small, dejected sigh. </p><p>Curiosity takes over and Peter opens his eyes against the harsh brightness of the room, allowing them to see him waking. </p><p>“Mrs.Potts?” He says, voice thick from sleep, not unlike the more ragged voice he heard from the hospital bed.</p><p>“Oh, hello Peter, glad to see you're awake. Please, call me Pepper.” She is kneeling next to his chair, voice soft. Her arm is behind her back, holding a small lump of giggling, brown haired energy behind her. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>“I think I'm ok. My head hurts a little.” It was true, other than the soreness of his muscles and the pounding in his head, he felt alright. “A bit thirsty.” He said with a shy smile. Only when he tried to unfold himself from the chair did he notice the jacket draped over him. </p><p>Before he has time to wonder whose jacket it is, Pepper produces a water bottle from her purse that seems to defy all laws of space. In the back of his mind, he is certain Pepper is a Timelord. It would explain the magic bag of wonders she calls a purse and her high intelligence. He takes a long sip, tells her thank you, and unfolds from the chair completely. </p><p>When he stands, the same ragged, tired voice talks. “Hey Pete.” </p><p>Peter's head turns fast enough it makes his minor headache come back with a vengeance. Peter doesn't care much. He looks to Pepper, seeking approval. She looks sad for a moment, but a smile and nod of her head quickly cover it. She takes the mysterious lump with her to go get snacks from the vending machine.  He walks the few feet to the hospital bed, stepping around the large machines that had for the most part blocked him from view. </p><p>Mr.Stark has bandages wrapping around his shoulder and chest beneath the hospital gown, more creeping up his neck and cheek. His eyes are open but heavy lidded and a bit bloodshot. Despite being banaged like a mummy and burned like there's no tomorrow, he smiles, dopey and big. </p><p>Peter shuffles awkwardly, eyes shifting from the bandages, to the wall, his shoes, and then face again. </p><p>“H-hey Mr.Stark.” he says hesitantly. He can't decide if he wants Mr.Stark to remember the “last things” he said to him. </p><p>Mr.Starks smile falls for about two seconds, then comes back full force. “I thought I finally got you to call me Tony.” He says it jokingly, but Peter's panic rises. </p><p>“Oh my gosh Mr.Stark I'm sorry it's just I thought-- and um, well, I really didn't think, and it was really stressful and it's just.” He speaks fast, rambling excuses as they come. He's suddenly very quiet, as the real reason burns his tongue. His eyes fill with a thin layer of tears. “I didn't think you were going to make it.” </p><p>Mr.Starks smile does fall at that, no sign of picking back up. He just stares. </p><p>“S-Sorry, Mr.Stark, I made you uncomfortable. I mean, you're fine now, no reason for me to, um, get upset. I’ll uh, I’ll just go. Um. Out there.” With an awkward jerk of his thumb, Peter attempts to backstep, knocking into a machine and awkwardly fumbling to keep the IV stand up. </p><p>“Kid, wait.” </p><p>One final adjustment to the stand to make sure it won't tumble over, and he meets Mr.Starks eyes, hesitantly. </p><p>“I'm sorry.” Peter says, as he looks down to the floor. The imperfect pattern on the tiles bothers him, and it's a good distraction. </p><p>It seems quiet for a very long time, but really, it was probably only about a minute. Just as the silence is about to smother him for good, he braves a glance at his mentor. </p><p>Mr.Starks eyes are red, even more blood shot than when he first woke up, and glossier than Peters. His breathing is shallower. He never looks away from Peter. </p><p>“Dont. Please don't say that.” hes crying now, a thin trail of tears roll openly down his good side, others soaking into the white gaws. Peter feels awful. He made Mr.Stark cry. He's a rotten person for making someone who has done so much good upset in any way. Peter doesn't understand for a moment why apologising would make him so upset. Then Peppers words run through his mind. ‘It's been five years’, she had told him. He repeats what he said in his mind, ‘I'm sorry’. And oh. Oh thats why.  It hits him like a freight train that those were the last words he said to him before he got dusty. He really is awful. </p><p>“Oh my gosh Mr.Stark. I totally didn't even think that those were the last words I uh, said. Um.” He really just wants to tell him he's sorry, but he can't exactly do that. He barrels on. “I mean, that was a sucky thing to do-- just now and back then. I really shouldn't have gone to you like that it's just I got scared and you were there and I really need to say that im-- that I apologise, for putting you in that situation--”</p><p>“Kid stop.” His voice is firm and distorted from tears and medication but there is no doubt it is his. “Pete, you don't need to apologise. It's my fault. You were just a kid, we were the grown ups. It was our job to protect you, MY job to protect you. Protect everyone, we failed, and we kept failing for five years. Its not your fault Peter. Please don't tell me you’re sorry.” </p><p>It's quiet, for a moment, Peter trying to let that sink in. Mr.Stark continues after a deep, shaky breath. </p><p>“I missed you, Pete. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.” </p><p>Without thinking, Peter steps forward towards the bed, mindful of Mr.Starks right side, where the bulk of his wounds, including his shoulder where there once was an arm, take residence, and he hugs him. </p><p>The hug is awkward, a combination of over caution and recklessness from their respective persons. Peter buries his face into the stiff cotton of the hospital gown on his good shoulder, Mr.Starks arm wrapping tightly around the back of his shoulders and neck, hand coming up to card through his hair. It's nice, just as it was on the battlefield. This hug also, lasts far longer than Peter would have ever thought possible, but he finds he doesn't mind as their breath slows and syncs to that of peaceful contentment. </p><p>Peter isn't sure how long they stayed like that, but when he hears a knock on the door frame, he extracts himself, albeit reluctantly and looks to see who it is. Before he turns to the door he sees that Mr.Starks eyes have lost their angry red but still remain damp. His smile remains pure and wide, eyes crinkling at the corners. Peter notes as he turns around that his hair is more grey, and the lines he makes while smiling seem permanent and natural. </p><p>Pepper stands in the doorway, smiling a small but content, a little girl standing by her hip, an armful of snacks for them both. The little girl, Morgan, Peter thinks, has Peppers smile. Morgan looks up to her Mother, a silent question, and almost jumps up and down when Pepper smiles a little wider with a nod of her head. Morgan quickly places her stack of snacks on the closest chair and steps right up to Peter. She looks up to him, and Peter kneels down in front of her. </p><p>His smile is still a little shaky from his impromptu bonding session with Mr.Stark, but he couldn't be more pleased. Quietly, as if testing out his own voice, he speaks. “Hey, you must be Morgan. Im Peter.”  </p><p>She nods, smile never leaving her face. She beams with pride when she says, “You're Peter, daddy talks about you a lot.”  </p><p>Peter chokes on his spit. </p><p>His eyes snap up to Pepper, she has her hand over her mouth, holding in chuckles, her eyes are glassy. She nods at him, not unlike she did for Morgan. Peter looks down towards Morgan, making eye contact, quickly looking over his shoulder toward the hospital bed to see the slightly stunned look on Mr.Starks face. It switches to a look that Peter could only describe as bashful, something shocking in its own right. The fact that Mr.Stark mentioned Peter enough to leave an impression on the young girl left Peter giddy. </p><p>Peter, feeling braver than he has in any of his battles, asks, “You talk about me?”</p><p>The small nod that matches Peppers perfectly, glassy eyes included, sends him over the moon. Then, when Mr.Stark adds, “Yeah Pete, all the time.”, almost too quiet to hear, Peter feels like he could cry. </p><p>Instead, Peter looks back to Morgan, takes a deep breath and nods to himself as he says “Yeah, that's me. Friendly neighborhood spiderman, Peter Parker at your service, miss.”</p><p>“I knew it!” She exclaims, jumping into his arms. She squeezes him surprisingly tight for someone so tiny. She pulls back just enough to look him in the eye. Curiosity is the only thing written across her face as she asks the most innocent of questions. “Are you my Big Brother?” </p><p>This time Tony chokes, Peppers quiet laughter dying in her throat. </p><p>To say that Peter was panicking was an understatement. “Um, I uh--” Words refused to cooperate. What was he even supposed to say to that? Morgan waited, a smile never fading as the young boy in front of her glanced up to her mother, who simply shrugged. She continued to wait as he turned around, arms still loosely around her towards her-- their?--father. </p><p>It was very exciting. Tony's eyes were even more shiny than before, but he didn't look sad. A seemingly silent conversation goes on, both parties hesitant but open. The sincerity is something that even Pepper could pick up from the doorway. It's quiet until Tony, seemingly accepting whatever choice they've come across in the silent discussion, mutters, loud in the quiet room. “If you want to be, Pete.” </p><p>Peter smiles, nods his head once, then twice, and turns to Morgan. “Yeah, yeah I'd like that.” Morgan's smile doubles as she tackles him in a hug once again. </p><p>“I knew you would say that, Peter.” Her voice is soft, spoken right into his ear. Her joy is evident in her voice, which makes everyone smile all the more. </p><p>He could be her Big Brother.</p><p>---</p><p>They sit eating snacks in the uncomfortable chairs they pulled closer to the hospital bed. Morgan is torn between sitting on her mom's lap or Peters, and ends up between them, constantly in contact with both. </p><p>They are all quietly chewing, enjoying eachothers company when someone knocks on the door, stepping through without waiting and muttering under his breath. </p><p>Happy looks up, grins when he sees their set up and swiftly, without saying a word, retrieves his jacket from the otherwise empty chair left by the door. He turns around, back out the door, and just as Peter was about to object, walks back in with a confused looking woman. They lock eyes and Peter feels his heart stop. He stands from his chair, moving cautiously to fully face her. </p><p>May is wearing her glasses, her hair, hanging loose, is greying at the temples. Her eyes bags and wrinkles. She is older, no doubt, but no less beautiful. </p><p>“Peter?” Her hand has moved to her mouth, eyes welling up. Peter feels guilty for a moment, for enjoying the time with the Stark-Potts household, almost forgetting that May still might not know he is even back. His worry is washed away when May tumbles toward him, wrapping her arms around him so tight he almost can't breathe. </p><p>“Is it really you? I've missed you so, so much, Peter.” And then she's crying, body taken over with quiet sobbs. Her face is pressed into his shoulder, snot leaking onto his shirt. He doesn't care, because all he can think about at that moment is the smell of Mays perfume, the warmth they are sharing, and the fact that it has been five years for May since she last held Peter. </p><p>When she finally pulls back enough to look at him, she cups his face with her hand and smiles, and  breathes out a watery laugh. Peter, who’s smile is no less watery, whispers to her. “I larb you.” </p><p>And then she is crying again, though this time she laughs it off, removing her hand from his cheek to wipe her own, and tells him she Larbs him too. </p><p>When they finally pull apart, May looks over to Happy, who wears a look on his face Peter will analyze later. </p><p>May immediately looks over towards the bed, takes a deep breath and walks towards it. Pepper with Morgan on her lap, and Tony, still sitting up in bed, watches as she makes the short four or so steps to them. </p><p>“Thank you.” Is all she says at first, and Tony simply smiles a little and bows his head. Then, she continues, “I'm sorry I stopped calling, and I'm sorry for all the things I said before.” </p><p>“Its ok May,” Mr.Stark replies easily. “I know you said what you said when you were angry and grieving,” a quick glance to Peter, then back to May. “but It's ok. The important thing is we got him back.” </p><p>She hiccups, grins, and grabs his hand, giving it a firm squeeze stepping back and turning to Pepper and Morgan. “Hi Morgan, you got so big.” </p><p>They all settle, even Happy, and enjoy eachothers company well into the early morning hours. </p><p>---</p><p>A few months later, after everything was mostly healed, Tony decided it was time for a new Arm. Nothing too fancy or weaponised, just something to make his life a little easier. And to make him look cooler, but no one else needs to know that. </p><p>They all know that. </p><p>Members of his team have stopped by on occasion, separately. None of them have had the chance to get together. Tony plans to change that soon. </p><p>For now, he is working with Bruce, who has finally decided it's a lot easier to work on complex machinery with normal sized hands and reverted to his normal, Banner-ey self. He's given Morgan a circuit board to practice on over at her own table, she's smart, just like her old man. Peter is also tinkering in the shop, working on his own project, and video calling Shurri, the PRINCESS of Wakanda. How they even met is beyond Stark's comprehension. </p><p>He's speaking to Bruce about how he could improve the Neural technology when Peter comes and taps on his shoulder, phone in hand displaying a Princess in fuzzy pajamas covered in what looks like motor oil. </p><p>“Um, Mr.Stark--”</p><p>“Tony” The one armed man interrupts with a smile. </p><p>“Right, uh Tony, Shurri wanted to know if you needed help with the Arm. She says she already figured out the problem you were trying to fix when she made Mr. White Wolf his new arm.” </p><p>Tony looks from Peter, to the phone with a comfortable Shurri, to Bruce, who shrugs, then back to Peter. </p><p>“It would be an honor, your highness,” he says with a curtsy that makes Morgan giggle and Shurri shake her head, a small smile on her face. “Fri, pull her up.” </p><p>A Shurri Projection is pulled up so it's full size, and Peter stows his phone in his back pocket. Morgan makes her way over to stand by Peters hip while Shurri begins to explain the complex tech and pointing all around to what they need and what they already have. </p><p>They spend hours with her, Tony and Bruce on the arm, Peter helping Morgan on rebuilding an engine, circuit board complete hours ago. </p><p>---</p><p>Weeks pass, then months, soon all the months turn into years. Both Pepper and Tony have greying hair, Peter is going to MIT and Morgan is almost to fourth grade. May and Happy have been married for almost two years now, and they visit regularly, along with the members of his mostly retired team. Tony has lost count of the group dates they have gone on with the varying couples of his found family, the most memorable the times when all five couples got together for an evening in. Between the two, hundred-plus year old  Super Soldiers, the pair of covert spies, the magic ginger with her english android, and the Chief of security paired with one of the most respected women in Tony's life,  they each brought something special to the table.  </p><p>Peace had found each member of his team’s lives, whether it be the romantic comfort of finally being with the one they were meant to be with, or just the safety one feels when they know they have a network they can rely on, a family that will be there to support them. For Tony, it was both. </p><p>Photos line the walls of the cabin, each a snapshot of a happy memory. As he and Pepper walk through the halls and flip through the albums, he can't help being transported back to that moment in time. Peter and Morgan out on the doc, Morgan dancing on his feet. Photos of every couple he cared abouts wedding, four, plus his own. Soon to be five, if Peter is ever brave enough to ask one Michele Jones. Photos of the first dinner they all had together, his team and his family becoming one. </p><p>Morgan's first robot, Peter's new suit. The first time they all met Becca, the wonderful little girl Steve and Bucky had adopted. Clint and Natashas first dog together. It was all so sweet and normal, it was hard to believe all that everyone had been through. </p><p>The memories go on and on, years of bliss played out with each flip of the page. That's what their lives were. They were all just stories being told. Tony is yet again reminded that this, right here, was his legacy. His wife, and Morgan and Peter, his friends and his home. This is what he wanted people to remember him for, should they feel the need to remember him at all. He's been good at laying low since everything has been fixed, following his routine from the five years where his Wife and Daughter were the only people in his universe. </p><p>The time he had with just them was wonderful, it still is, but now that he has experienced the full bond that a large family creates, he wouldn't trade it for anything. </p><p>More pages, more photos, more unrelenting moments of joy. Pictures of him and Pepper baking a cake for Peters birthday, May sitting with Morgan, frosting on their noses. The time he and Bucky arm wrestled, metal to metal, ultimately breaking a table before either would give in. Five couples taking turns under the mistletoe one Christmas. Thor and Loki, dressed to the nines as Warrior-Princesses, per freshly turned seven year old Morgans request. </p><p>Rhodey and Happy ganging up on Peter in hopes of giving him a noogie, “Cool Uncle Style” as they claimed,  the next one of them webbed to the wall as Morgan and Peter take revenge. Cooking dinner for May in honor of her promotion and all benefits that came with it, which were quite a lot. Not that she needed them like she did years prior. Tony had vowed to take care of and protect everyone in his life, and he had followed through, ensuring none of them met any troubles that could be avoided with a simple thing like money. Even so, everyone refused to take more than necessary. His family was stubborn like that. </p><p>He didn't ever think he would get tired of the word Family. He was stubborn like that too. </p><p>Just as they were about to finish that particular album, a knock sounded at the door, sending Morgan, clad in her ‘building clothes’ as she dubbed them, to answer it. Vision is standing at the front of the group, and upon seeing Morgan, bends down to wipe away the oil from her cheek. </p><p>This was their tradition, at least once a month on a sunday night, everyone gathered for dinner. Becca, who is two years younger than Morgan, makes her way through the crowd of heroes to meet Morgan by the door. They hug, and begin a conversation as if no time has passed since they last saw each other. </p><p>Everyone files around the girls, except for Lucy, Clint and Natashas dog, who stays by them by the coat rack no one uses. As Peter passes, Mj by his arm, he scoops down pulling both girls into a spider-hug, Mj patting each girl on the head, then Lucy as they all go further into the familiar home. </p><p>The lights are soft and warm and it smells of homemade italian food, just as it has countless times before. The easy going attitude brings him back to the first real dinner they had. He can still remember the sincerity in Natashas voice when she told him she was happy for him, for all of them. He can hear the laughs, fueled by wine and common complaints shared between Pepper, May, Wanda and Natahsa. Peter sits by his side, Morgan and Becca next to him, Mj on the other side of the girls, and he recalls the first few days where both he and May stayed at the cabin. The way Peter wasn't sure if he should sit so close to him when other chairs were available. As endearing as it was, Tony is glad he grew out of his shyness for him early on. They had already wasted enough time dancing around each other. </p><p>The meal progresses the way it always does, filled with laughter when jokes are told, half serious threats when Clint and Sam stick magnets on Bucky's arm, Footsie played beneath the table by anyone and everyone. Loki, making the girls laugh by using his Magic for harmless practical jokes. Bruce's hair had ended up green on multiple occasions, and someone had to be supplying the Birdmen with fridge magnets. </p><p>After food is eaten, Steve, no longer Captain America, Natasha, no longer Russian Spy, Loki, no longer Power hungry tyrant, and Stephen, who is still a wizard, clear the dishes.  Everyone else goes into the living room for games, and tonight it's ‘Just Dance’. </p><p>People are shocked when Loki, Prince of Asgard, gets every move perfect on ‘Hips Dont Lie’, and when he tells everyone that he likes this game, Thors immediate reply is “ANOTHER!”. </p><p>The evening continues to get later and later, and Peter and Morgan and dancing to some song Tony only has a vague memory of hearing before. Pepper and May laugh as they film the two kids crushing each step, one with each other's moves and the game. Rhodey stands by, taking the wine glass from Pepper so she doesn't spill in her fit of laughter. </p><p>The peace and love is so overpowering within the group, and once again Tony is struck with how lucky he is. </p><p>Tony's hair and goatee are streaked with silver. His eyes, though worn with age, are no longer weighed by dark circles. As he watches Peter play with Morgan, Pepper, Rhodey, and his team in the background filming and enjoying eachothers company, he smiles, and his face is creased with laughter lines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a Great day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>